Adventures throughout Sinnoh
by GoldSyrup
Summary: After the departure of Max and Brock,the couple Ash and May hear of a new region to explore.A new threat appears and Ash meets a new girl.Can they defeat it?Will Ash and May still stay together?Based on the Diamond and Pearl series.Advanceshipping AaMayL.
1. Cheering Up

**Well this is my first chapter of my first story that I am publishing online. You could also notice some parts of the story I took from PikamasterADV if you read his stories because he is such a great inspiration to me and his stories are really amazing so parts of the credit goes to PikamasterADV for his work. Please review as I am new to publishing stories online and also this site. Thanks**

* * *

><p>After Ash has successfully completed the Battle Frontier and May reaching the top four in the Kanto Grand Festival and having formed a relationship between the two as a couple. Ash declined Scott's offer to become a Frontier Brain because he just wanted to travel with his friends. They were going to Pewter City so that they could reach Pallet Town. Currently they were going through the rocky bumpiness in . Max was about to turn 10 and be sent back to Hoenn to get his first Pokemon.<p>

"But May, I don't wanna go back to Hoenn!" the boy nagged about it all the way to but he kept it silent from the others.

"That would mean you wouldn't get your first pokemon, would you?" she shot back in a slightly annoyed tone because of the constant bugging from her little brother.

"But…" He was about to say it aloud to the rest of the group so he would have a chance to stay but May quickly covered his mouth with her hands.

"Sssshhh! No buts!" May whispered quietly to make sure not to attract attention.

Ash noticed Max and May speaking privately but decided to not get into their buisness. But his yellow mouse partner sitting on top of his shoulder managed to hear some of the conversation being held privately with his ears.

"If you manage to stop notifying everyone about you leaving by the time we finish crossing , I will give you a nice gift" May whispered to his little brother.

"Fine, but you'll have to tell them sooner or later May" The boy responded with hope of staying and travelling with them at their opinions.

May knew herself that he was right and had to break the news to her friends soon but she thought of other things to keep her mind off of that.

Soon after, they went through Mt. Moon and finally reached the edge. Ahead of them was Pewter City, home of the former Pewter City gym leader Brock. They decided to have a meal at the edge of Mt. Moon so they could see the orange sky as the sun begins to set upon Pewter City.

Brock sat down and pulled a large bowl in where he cooked his famous stew.

"L-listen guys, I have to tell you all something" May said sadly

"What is it May?" Ash asked nervously hoping that it's not a private talk between her and himself.

"Ummm…. I have to tell you t-that Max is leaving because he has to go back to Hoenn to get his f-first Pokemon from Professer Birch since he was t-turning 10.

Ash and Brock were both aware that Max's 10th birthday was coming up but shocked to hear about him leaving.

"Well Max… Happy Birthday in advance. I can't believe you're finally getting your very own Pokemon!" Ash said seeming happy for him.

"Yeah, it's finally happening to you. You get your very first Pokemon!." Brock said in a happily.

"B-b-b-ut… Arghhhh" Max ran, leaving in frustrated

"Wait Max!" May shouted as she went to run after him.

"You stay here May, I'm going to go comfort Max instead. Can you take my Pikachu for a while?" Ash said as he looked in May's shining sapphire eyes for a while before leaving, giving him the determination to go look for Max and bring him back.

"S-sure". May responded. 'I hope he can find Max before nightfall.' She thought to herself

"Pika Pika" Pikachu leapt from Ash's shoulder into May's arm as Ash started running backward to look for Max. Pikachu leapt from Ash's shoulder into May's arm as Ash started running backward to look for Max. The yellow mouse Pokemon had a yellow body with two small arm and feet. His eyes were in a circle and the sides of his cheek were red. His ears were yellow with a notch of black at the top. He had a zig zag like tail a hint of red at the bottom and yellow above.

"What's wrong with Max?" Ash thought to himself as he ran looking for him. "Whatever is wrong with him, he must have been pretty upset to have run so deep and quickly also into the hillside of Mt. Moon."

Ash was true. Max ran very far from where they stopped earlier at the edge. He was hoping for Ash and Brock to let him stay and travel with them. After running away for some while, he finally decided to take a break to catch his breath and sat on top of a rock wondering.

"Why would they want me to leave? I thought they liked me travelling with them…"

Not far after, Ash caught up with Max and saw him sitting on top of a rock looking depressed.

"Hey, Max why did you run off?" Ash took the moment to sit down to a smaller rock next to Max. "Is something bothering you?"

Max turned away from him for a moment but decided to face him back

"Is it something that we said Max?" Ash tried comforting the boy

"I don't want my first Pokemon! All I want to do is travel with all of you. You guys are first friends I have I don't want to be separated from" After the boy finished, he went down crying to distress.

Ash put a hand on the boy's shoulder and said "I wanted you to stay with us longer too. A similar thing happened to me too. Let me tell you a story about it" He took his hand off Max's shoulder and started telling him an experience in which Ash encountered similar to Max.

Max wiped his tears of to listen to Ash's story that he was going to tell.

"It all started after the Johto Silver Conference. I lost in the second round to a trainer named Harrison as you know it already. After that my friends that I travelled with have decided to go their separate ways. Brock wanted to leave and head on back to Pewter City so he could meet up with his family and Misty the Gym Leader of Cerulean City wanted to go back to her Gym so she could resume being the Cerulean Gym Leader. At first I was saddened as much as you are know because of saying goodbyes to friends you travelled entire regions with, but eventually I managed to get off it because they both gave me a goodbye present that resembles our friendship. I was both sad at the time they were leaving and happy also because I knew that they gave me something to remember them by and even if they didn't, I would always remember them no matter what because they have a special place in my heart." So after I left them, I heard from Professor Oak that there was a region named Hoenn that was hosting a Pokemon League and after that I got the urge and excitement to explore it. So instead of leaving with all my tough Pokemon and win all the Gym Badges easily and entering the League quickly, I wanted to experience and explore much more with as long as it could possibly take. So I left all my other Pokemon and went on to Hoenn with only my starting Pikachu. After that I met up with your sister and soon also you. Then not long after. Brock came back to accompany me throughout Hoenn. And I was very thankful and happy that I got to meet you and your sister and become her boyfriend as now you both also have a special place in my heart too."

"Wow! What a cool story!" Max said with excitement after hearing Ash's long story

"Now you too have a world to explore with your Pokemon. And I hope you will meet countless people and Pokemon and make as good friends with other people as us."

"Thanks Ash, you really are one of my best did you want me to leave because you could travel with my sister alone?"

"What!" Ash's face became redder than the hat he was wearing after hearing the boy mention that. "Listen Max, I would like to travel with both of you, and I wouldn't want you to leave just because I could travel with May alone. It's true that I care for her and love her but I still consider you one of my best friends and like a smaller brother no matter what."

"I feel the same way Ash. Thanks for cheering me up Ash, It meant a lot to me."

"No problem Max. I'm just glad I could help."

"Can I ask you a question Ash?"

"Sure anything Max."

"Why do you like my sister?"

Ash's face began turning red like before. He thought to himself that maybe he shouldn't have said "everything" when Max asked him.

'Boy it sure is hard as saying I love you to the one you love as much as saying why you love them to another person.' Ash thought to himself.

"I love May because she is one of the greatest inspirations to me and when she starts smiling, it's like the whole world just lit up. She is a very special girl not because of her being the daughter of the Petalburg Gym Leader. She has a very kind, caring, friendly and loving personality and works very hard to reach her goals. That's why I love her." Ash looked to Max who was already feeling better.

Max turned to look at Ash. "That was an amazing confession you said Ash. Even if I leave you guys to travel on my own, I want you to protect my sister. Be there for her, comfort her like you did to me and most importantly love her and never let her go. I want you and my sister to be together forever. You two are the perfect couple."

"Thanks Max. I will protect May as long as I possibly can and I will also love her no matter what." Ash said as he turned to look at the boy.

"Boy was I scared when you confessed your feelings for May in front of my father. I was scared and thought that he would do something bad to you. But turns out he was happy with you and May being together and I was relieved by that" Max said in a happy tone.

"Hahaha, I was scared too but knew that I had to confess my feeling for May in front of your father sooner or later." Ash responded

"Yeah and it's good that it worked out" Max was saying while he pushed his glass up to his face

"So Max, what's the Pokemon you want to choose from Professor Birch?" Ash asked with curiosity.

"Well it's definitely a Treecko. I want it to be just like your Sceptile, cool and powerful." Max replied to the trainer.

"Well you shouldn't worry about that because if you treat Pokemon with love and care, they will love you back and fight their hardest in battles for you."

"Thanks for the advice Ash."

"Well we better get going. Everyone's worried about you." Ash said as he messed up to boy's hair with his hands.

"Okay" Max responded as they started heading back to the place they decided to stop on

Meanwhile May and Brock both refused to have a final meal without their friends. But the thought was all gone as they saw Ash and Max coming back towards them.

"Max!" May called his brother's name as he ran towards him to give him a tight hug.

Pikachu leapt from May's arms back to Ash's shoulder

"Hahaha… Are you ok buddy?" Ash told to Pikachu as he was climbing his shoulder

"Pika pikachu" Pikachu said as he climbed on Ash's shoulder.

Max responded by hugging her back

"Max where did you go? We were all so worried about you!" May asked her brother.

"Well you have nothing to worry about now" Ash stepped in.

"Thanks Ash" May replied in a thankful voice

"So sis, what about that present you wanted to give me before I left?" Max reminded her of the deal they had,

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." She reached into her backpack and gave him her old red bandana since she no longer needed it because of having her new green bandana.

"Thanks sis, but what am I supposed to do with it" Max asked confused.

"What else silly? Either you can wear it or use it" May replied.

"But wouldn't It be better if you gave me a Pokemon or your upgraded Pokedex" Max asked seeming for more.

"Hey! You already get a Pokemon and Pokedex from Professor Birch!" May shouted at Max.

"Awww…" Max responded clearly dissapointed.

"Oh ok, fine here… Take my upgraded Pokedex" May said feeling sorry for his brother.

"Thanks sis" Max went up to retrieve the Pokedex and hugged his sister again thanking her.

"Your welcome Max" May said hugging him back.

"Come here Max. I have a present for you too." Ash said as he called for Max to come closer.

"What is it?" Max asked excited.

"Here… have my hat" Ash took his hat from his head and placed it on Max's head.

"Thanks Ash" Max said as he went to hug Ash also.

"Hehehe…. No problem. It looks good on you anyways" Ash said to the boy who was hugging him

"Max, I got some food for you on your journey" Brock said to Max

"Ok, coming" Max replied as he went towards Brock.

"Psssttt…. Ash, I don't know what you did to cheer Max up but thanks a lot for doing it" May whispered to Ash

"No problem May" Ash whispered back to May looking in her sapphire eyes with is auburn coloured eyes.

May cuddled closer to Ash as she placed her head on his shoulder. Ash noticed and put his arm on May's shoulder.

Meanwhile Brock gave Max a delicous meal for Max to eat on his journey as Max was thanking him also.

"So Max….. What Pokemon are you starting with?" May asked Max after he finished thanking Brock.

"Well he wanted a Treecko when I asked him." Ash responded instead of Max.

"Why Treecko?" May questioned curiosly.

Max turned to face his sister. "Well Treecko is the Pokemon I prefer because I want my Treecko to be just like Ash's Sceptile, cool and powerful."

"Well ok…. and what do you want to be when you get your own Pokemon? A Pokemon trainer like Ash or a Pokemon coordinator like me?" May questioned Max again.

"Well I definitely want to become a Pokemon trainer just like Ash because he is soooo cool, much more than you. Besides winning dumb ol' Pokemon contests are too easy. I want a challenge and face the tough Gym Leaders and win badges to compete in the league. Max said to his sister.

"Hey! I'll have you know that winning a contest is just as hard as winning a Gym Badge and if not maybe harder." May barked at her brother.

"May is right you know Max. Winning contests are just as hard as winning Gym battles. You have to plan and practice to get your timing and rhytm perfectly as well as with your pokemon."

"Sure… Like showing off your pokemon is waaayyyy harder than fighting with some of the strongest trainers in a region." Max said to May in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh yeah? Lets see what you think when I ground you!" May said angered as he chased after his brother.

"Waaaiiiit! No!" Max responded trying to calm her sister as he ran away from her.

After chasing her brother for some while. May finally caught Max by pulling his shirt and dragging her closer towards her.

"Got ya! Now admit it!" May shouted as he finally caught his fleeing brother.

"Ok ok ok! But put me down first!" Max said feeling scared

"No, admit it first! May was very angered at her brother hurting her pride and dreams.

"Fine… Ummm…. I'm sorry May for insulting you. I'm also sorry for insulting participation in Pokemon contests. It was wrong for me to hurt your dreams like that. I guess winning ribbons from Pokemon contests are just as hard as winning Gym Badges from Gym Leaders. And May is one of the best coordinators because she entered the Grand Festival twice in her second try. And I want to be a coordinator just like you. Happy? Now put me down!" Max apologised to her sister for the things he said before and wanted to be put down quickly.

"Ok.." May dropped his brother on the ground as he landed on his back. "Wait…. Max, I wasn't serious about the last part of you wanting to become a coordinator just like me. I want you to follow your heart in the path you desire." May said to his little brother as she lended him a hand to pick him up.

"Yeah I know. And even if you forced me to become one. I would still find a way to avoid it and do what I wanted. Hehehehe…" Max said as he took May's hand to get up and lifted his glasses up.

"Well…. Dinner's ready everyone." Brock called for everyone as he began getting out the plates.

The sky had already turned dark and the moon was just above Pewter City. As they all sat down to enjoy a delicous meal made by brock.

After they all finished eating their last meal together. They went to sleep. Ash slept beside May who was next to Max followed by Brock.

"Ash… Are you still awake?" May turned to see Ash still awake wondering.

"Yeah. Is there anything wrong May?" Ash turned back to see her looking at him.

"I was wondering where we should go after we reach Pallet Town" May turned away from Ash to look at the moon. Today the moon was full and it was shining really brightly.

"Yeah I don't know about that too." Ash turned to look at the moon also.

"W-well…. I heard the c-contests in Johto were opening up. So m-maybe if there isn't any other place to go. I m-may as well goto Johto. May was really nervous when she said that.

"If that's the case, I may as well join you and compete in the league again." Ash spoke up calmly

"B-but you already competed in the Johto league. It wouldn't be exciting." May said over a look of sadness. She knew that if Ash would follow her, It would only cut out his dream to be a Pokemon master since he already got the Gym Badges there. "Ash I don't want your dream to become a Pokemon master ruined just because of me."

"Listen May. I would give up my dream to only be with you. I want to follow you wherever you go and I don't ever want to leave you."

"Thanks Ash. That's really sweet" She broke down crying after hearing Ash said that. "After you started travelling to the Battle Frontier and asked me to come. I only accepted because I stay together with you and I didn't know they were holding contests in Kanto at that time. And even if there weren't any contests in Kanto, I would still follow you no matter what. It may seem that I'm cutting my dream to become the best Pokemon coordinator but my real dream is to be with you." She then wiped the tears from her face.

"So we would both give up our dreams to be together?" Ash question May to confirm that she was alright with it.

"Yes" May leaned her head back on Ash's shoulder after saying that.

"Hmmm… Max may just be right. We may be the perfect couple." Ash thought to himself and put his arm on May's shoulder and leaned his head towards her's.

"I love you Ash…" May said to Ash

"I love you too May…" Ash responded back to May

May then kissed Ash on the cheek and Ash cuddled her closer to him with his arm. Soon after, they both of fell asleep in that position in their sleeping bags as it was already getting very late at night. Tomorrow they would have a big day as Max would departure from the group and head out to the Hoenn region and Ash, May and Brock would arrive at Pewter City and then finally reach Pallet Town.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for reading this story and expect much more from me in the future. If you found some mistakes made by me, please review to tell me to fix it or you can also review to tell me how to make my work better. So until later, goodbye :)<strong>


	2. Farewell and an old rivalry

**Second chapter update. Took me only a day to complete it and gonna get started on Chapter 2. So, without further ado...**

* * *

><p>Ash and company finally woke up from their slumber at the edge of and will start moving onwards to Pewter City which was right ahead but not before having breakfast together.<p>

"Yum…. I sure will miss eating Brock's cooking." A hungry Max said to one of his travelling companions who also happened to be the chef.

"Eat up all you can Max." The cook said to his hungry friend.

"Thanks Brock" The boy said before grabbing more plate onto his food. Coincidentally his appetite for food was acting up in a similar behavior to his sister when eating breakfast today. This could be that he was becoming more and more like his sister May. Or that he was simply just going to miss Brock's delicious cooking.

"Hey Max, looks like you're eating in a similar fashion to May and Ash" Brock the chef said to the boy eating.

"Hahahaha…. Becoming more and more like your sister, eh Max?" Ash said to the young fellow.

"Humphhh….. I was just hungry, that's all" Max said to his older friend

May playfully nudged Max's head with her shoulder. "Yeah right Max… Who wants to follow the footsteps of her older sister? I see all hands pointing to you." May said before messing his brother's hair with her hands.

"I'd rather be like Brock. But I really want be like Ash. So particularly you're the last on my list of who'd I like to follow." Max said as he started fixing his hair.

The gang had one last laugh together before finishing up and heading towards Pewter City.

When they arrived in Pewter City. Max had to say goodbye to his friends and sister before leaving them as the fairy to Littleroot Town was soon departing.

"Well looks like this is the end of the line for us Max. I sure hope you can come back later on and travel with us again." Brock said to his leaving friend.

"Yeah I sure hope so" Max said to Brock.

Brock then gave more food supplies to Max before he went on to exchange goodbyes with Ash and May

"What's this for? You already gave me food" A question Max turned to Brock expecting for an answer.

"Well just in case you run out of food early and also because you like my cooking so much" Brock answered the cunning boy.

"Thanks Brock. You're one of the greatest cooks and also a very good friend. Good luck being a Pokemon breeder Brock." Max said to Brock before hugging him and leaving to talk to Ash and May.

"Good luck on your journey little brother. Take care of yourself as well as your Pokemon and keep out from danger. And also tell Mom and Dad that I said 'Hi'. You're the best brother I can have Max and I love you very much. Now, Bye Max and remember to be a good boy" May the proceeded to give a tight hug to his brother to which he also responded by hugging her back.

"Thanks May, I will. Take care of yourself too as well as your Pokemon and keep an eye out on Ash and Brock too. Good luck in your journey as well as your dreams too. You're the best sister anyone could ever have and I love you too very much." Max said. He then started crying before letting go off the hug from his sister. Max then turned to Ash and began walking up to him.

"Good luck Max with your journey and winning the Gym Badges. I hope you have a good time travelling and form a special bond with your Pokemon enjoying and sharing all the experiences together. We will always be behind you to support you no matter what. Be a good boy and avoid getting into trouble and always take care of your Pokemon. Thanks for being my friend Max." Ash said to Max.

"Thanks for everything Ash, you are my best friend and always will be. Good luck with your dream to become a Pokemon master. I want to be there to see that day happen and I hope I can rejoin you guys. Again thanks for everything and take care of your Pokemon and my sister as well." Max said to Ash before hugging him and wiping the tears from his face.

Ash soon responded the hug. And then Pikachu came to hug Max also "Pika pika pikaka kakachu pika ka chu." Pikachu said to Max.

"Thanks Pikachu" Max said and cuddled Pikachu closer to him. Then all four of them came together to do a group hug with Pikachu

"We will all miss you very much. Now hurry Max. You have a ferry to catch" Ash said to Max

"Ok thanks." Max said as he ran to approach the ferry. The S.S Anne now had a port built up in Pewter City. Max then came running back to hug his sister one last time before going back. As the ferry was starting to depart Max started to say goodbye once more from the deck. "Thanks and bye everyone! I'll miss you all. Good luck with everything!" Max waved goodbye before the ferry left to depart."

After the ferry left to depart Ash, May and Brock took a break in a nearby park and after visiting some stores for May to do more window shopping to cheer herself up from his brother leaving much to Ash and Brock's dismay. They headed towards Pallet Town with Ash and May walking together in the front and Brock in the back.

"This is as far as I can go" Ash and May looked back to see that it was Brock's voice.

"Huh? What do you mean Brock?" Ash turned to question Brock.

"Well since we reached Pewter City. I'm afraid I have to go back to live with my parents and siblings and cannot travel with you guys for some while."

"What! Why didn't you tell us earlier?" May turned towards Brock.

"Well if I told you earlier. You guys would be even more upset about Max leaving that you'd also have to worry about me." Brock told and answered May's question.

"That's true…" May said softly.

"Well, thanks Brock for everything, being a great friend and cooking us meals. Hopefully we can meet again" Ash said to Brock.

"Awww…. No problem buddy. Don't worry I'll be back again." Brock said then walked towards Ash.

"Yeah, thanks Brock. I am really grateful for you being an older brother to me and providing food for us all. I will really miss your cooking" May turned towards to say it to Brock.

"No problem May. I will miss you all too and your company. Thanks for your compliment about my cooking. I really appreciate it." Brock said turning towards May.

Pikachu leapt from Ash's shoulder towards Brock. Brock then picked Pikachu up

"Pikaka chu chu kaka pi pika chu chu pika?" The yellow mouse questioned the Pokemon breeder.

"I'm afraid so Pikachu, but here's a little gift from me." Brock replied to Pikachu and gave him a small wrapped box. Pikachu immediately opened the box to find a few can of Pikachu's favorite Pokemon food.

"Pika pika chu pi ka Pikachu." Pikachu thanked Brock for the gift.

Brock then gave some food prepared himself to Ash and May. "Wow food for us? Thanks Brock, you're the best." Ash said to Brock after taking the food from him and giving some to May while he placed the rest in his backpack.

"No problem guys. I know you two are big eater so I cooked a whole lot for you two." Brock said to Ash. While May was placing the food she got on her small pack. Brock came over to Ash and started whispering to him.

"Pssssst…. Buddy can you hear me? I wanted to wish you good luck with May. I hope you don't screw your relationship up. And if you ever need any romantic advice, you can always call me." Brock whispered to Ash.

"Hahahahaha….. No thanks Brock. I'm fine on my own and thanks for wishing me luck. And don't worry, If I need your help with these type of stuff, I will always call you" Ash whispered back.

Brock then turned away and headed to the gate of Pewter City. "Thanks for everything you two. I wish you all luck and safety on your journey, especially you Ash. Be seeing you two, Bye!" Brock waved one last goodbye.

"Thanks Brock. Good luck with you too and be careful. Bye!" Ash and May waved goodbye to Brock before continuing onwards to Viridian Forest while Brock headed back to Pewter.

"Wow, what a bummer, first Max now Brock left us." Ash said to May.

"I know but cheer up Ash. And look at the good side. We finally have some time alone together." May said back to Ash.

"Well if you look at it that way… Anyways headed up is Viridian forest than Viridian City and finally Pallet Town. We are going to go through Viridian Forest which is full of bug and poison type Pokemon so be careful" Ash started giving information to May.

"Eeek! Did you say bug and poison type Pokemon. Eeeee…. creepy." May was now shivering.

"Don't worry. You can hold onto my arm for safety." Ash tried to calm down May.

May gulped and held onto Ash's arm and together they went through Viridian Forest. Inside there, they encountered some caterpie and weedle and rarely some pikachu also.

After going through Viridian Forest and Viridian City. They were now at route 1 where they were travelling to reach for Pallet Town. As they were stepping out from route 1 to enter Pallet Town, they saw a similar figure right ahead of them. Ash immediately took notice of this and recognized him by his brown fashioned hair style. Yes it was none other than Gary, who was trying to free his captured Pokemon. Ahead of Gary was Team Rocket with the captured Pokemon. Gary was wearing a lab coat over his clothes. Under his lab clothes were a black t-shirt and purple cargo pants. And he was also wearing his lucky pendant given to him by his grandfather, Professor Oak. The captured Pokemon looked like a yellow tiger like giant. Its body was yellow with black stripes all over it. It had kind of thin legs but made up for it with bulky arms. It's had small red eyes with black stripes beside it. I had a small black dot on it forehead. From the back of the Pokemon, came out two large wires with a hint of red at the top.

"What Pokemon is that?" Ash said as he took out his Pokedex

_No data. _The recorded voice of the Pokedex said.

'Must be a Pokemon from a different region.' Ash thought to himself.

"Look who it is, the love twerps." Jessie turned to say to Ash.

"Hey, but where are the rest of them." James turned to reveal himself.

"Mustv ditched thoze two so they would be alone, awww…. how sweet." The talking Meowth said. It had a pale white-yellowish body brown like markings at its tail. It had claws in its arms and had wide open eyes. It had four whiskers emanating from both sides of his cheek and two more beside a large golden pendant on top of its head. It had triangular ears and a tail curled up with brown markings at the end. Uniquely, this Meowth could talk and understand the human speech.

"Ash…?" Gary said out to Ash but was interrupted by Team Rocket.

"Well anyways. Prepare for trouble from the skies!"

"From beyond the stars, a nasty surprise!"

"An evil as old as the galaxy..."

"…sent here to fulfill our destiny!"

"Plus, there's me!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"And James"

"And Meowth are the names!"

"Wobbuffet!" A large blue body came out from Jessie's Pokeball by itself and did a salute. It had long blue arms and small circular feet. It's eyes were kind of squinted and it had a small dark tail with eyes looking up.

Team Rocket did the usual motto. However Jessie was disappointed. "This motto is getting old, we need a new one" she said.

"But I kinda like this one." James answered.

"You two! We'll deal with that later. First we take care of those two twoips!" Meowth said.

"Right." Both of them shook in acknowledgement and sent out their respective Pokemon.

"Go Serviper!" Jessie said as she sent out her Pokeball.

"You too Cacnea!" James sent out his Pokeball too.

From Jessie's Pokeball came a large purple-black serpent. It had gold hexagonal designs all over its body and had two red colored menacing eyes and fangs from the mouth. Lastly it had a huge tail with an edge of red at one side. And from James's Pokeball hailed a cactus like Pokemon. Its body was colored green it had two small arms with green spikes at the end. It had holes for a mouth and below it were green diamond shaped designs. Its legs were two green triangles and on top of the head it had a crown-like feature.

Cacnea went back to give his trainer a hug much to his annoyance.

'What's Gary doing here?' Ash thought.

"Who's that?" May tried to question Ash.

"I'll tell you later." Ash turned back to face May.

"Alright Electivire, free yourself from the net and give them a thunderpunch." Gary called to his Pokemon.

Electivire cut through the net with a thunderpunch and aimed another one at Cacnea and Seviper.

"Seviper, poison tail!" Jessie shouted to the serpent Pokemon.

"Cacnea, needle arm!" James commanded his Pokemon.

But it was too late as Electivire had delivered the thunderpunch to both of them pushing them back to Team Rocket and sending them flying.

"Looks like we're blasting off again!" The three rocket's shouted.

"Wobbuffet!" The blue Pokemon again did a salute as the rest of the rocket's were blasting off.

"Nice work Electivire. Return." Gary said as he recalled his Pokemon to a Pokeball which emitted a flashing red light to recall his Pokemon.

"Hey Gary! What are you doing here?" Ash called to Gary as he ran towards him.

"Well well, if it ain't Ashy-boy. I came out here to do some research on Pokemon. The next thing I know, Electivire was captured by those three. What are you doing here?"

"I'm on my way to back to Pallet after defeating the Battle Frontier here in Kanto." Ash gloated at him defeating the Battle Frontier in Kanto.

"Heh… So you defeated the Battle Frontier? Same old Ashy-boy." The both of them had a laugh while May was coming up behind Ash. "So Ash, who's you're girlfriend there?"

"She's not my girlfrie-…!" Ash was trying to say but all he got was a glare from May. "Fine she is my girlfriend…" Ash was blushing while admitting it. "Gary, I'd like you to meet May, one of the best Pokemon coordinators."

"Hi, I'm May." May held out her arm for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Gary Oak. Grandson of the famous Professor Oak and a Pokemon Researcher." Gary accepted the handshake.

"May, this is Gary, one of my childhood rivals."

"Yeah I know, you keep telling me all about him." May answered to Ash and looked back to Gary and let go of the handshake.

"Hey Gary, how come my Pokedex can't fill up the data of the yellow Pokemon you own." Ash questioned Gary.

"It's obvious that it's from a region called Sinnoh. It's the evolution of Electabuzz and it's a electric type." Gary answered back to Ash.

"Huh? Sinnoh? Where is that?" Ash questioned again

"It's South-West from Pallet Town. But it's quite far away. Hey maybe you should travel there if you have nowhere to go!" Gary answered back to Ash again

"Wait… Does it host a Pokemon League? Ash asked Gary.

"Yeah and I also think that it holds Pokemon Contests as well if remember. So your girlfriend can also go there if she has no place to travel to." Gary said

"Ok, but we'll think about that later. First I want to fight that Pokemon of yours!" Ash answered excited for a battle.

"Ok you got a challenge. I wanna see much you improved since we last fought." Gary said to Ash.

"May, can you be the referee for our match?" Ash turned to May.

"G-gulp… Ok Ash" a nervous May said to Ash.

"U-ummmm…. This will be an o-one on one b-battle." 'God, how does Brock do it?' May said and thought to herself. "P-please send out your Pokemon"

"Go Electivire!" Gary sent out a Pokeball and out of it came the same Pokemon from before.

"Go Pikachu!" Pikachu leapt from Ash's shoulder to the grassy battlefield.

"B-begin!" May shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Battle between Ash and Gary is gonna start in the next chapter as well as Ash returning to Pallet Town. So until then, goodbye :)<strong>


End file.
